


Here Where I Can See You

by bananafishings



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ash Lynx, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Okumura Eiji, Top Shorter Wong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: “I like that. Say it again.”“Eiji, Eiji please.”“Come on Ash, for me? For Shorter?”Alternatively: Ash gets taken care of by Eiji and Shorter.Written for the Banana Fish 2019 Valentine's Day exchange ontwitterhosted by Kyyhky.





	Here Where I Can See You

“I like that. Say it again.” 

“Eiji, Eiji please.”

“Come on Ash, for me? For Shorter?”

“I hate the both of you.” Ash says, defiant, putting his head in his hands. Shorter bursting out into laughter, Eiji following right after. The blush that was previously only on Ash’s cheeks spreading to the tips of his ears. Damn it.

“That is not what you said earlier.” Shorter replies, trying to stifle his laughter seeing as how Ash is currently glaring into his soul. It only kind of works. 

“Please, you were so cute when you said it! I just want to see that again. I know Shorter does too.” Eiji teases further, knowing that he can get away with it. He could get away with murder as far as Ash and Shorter were concerned.

“It’s embarrassing!” Ash protests. It’s a half-hearted protest, since he knows his boyfriends mean well. However, he’s still got an image to uphold. Even if it is just the three of them alone in their apartment living room. Ash situated in between Eiji and Shorter. His favorite place to be, if he was being completely honest with himself. 

“Babe. I can think of at least five times this week where you said shit that was even more embarrassing.” Shorter reasons, and Ash sighs. He knows that he can never win against them. Not really. Maybe he actually never wants to.

In all actuality, Ash likes it when they tease him. When they joke around like this, acting like any other young couple their age. Being stupid and carefree, not having to be constantly looking behind their backs. It helps him feel normal. Helps him find the parts of him he never even knew existed. The parts of him that are being drawn out by Eiji and Shorter, little by little in everyday moments like these.

Ash is so, so grateful for the both of them. He knows that they already know all of this though, so he continues to play along. 

“Fine. I’ll say it again.”Ash declares, the blush on his face finally calming down. For now.

“Really?” Eiji and Shorter exclaim, mirroring each other. They’ve been doing that a lot lately, and Ash for one feels really happy about it every time he catches it. 

“Just one more time. Yes, so pay attention.” He says, a final statement. Eiji and Shorter hang on the edge of their seats on the couch, giving Ash their full attention. Exactly how Ash likes it.

“I like having you both here, where I can see you.” Ash says, in that soft and trusting tone of voice that only the two of them ever get to hear.

This time his words aren’t met with teasing and bright laughter. Eiji and Shorter meet him with the warmth and compassion that he’s still not sure he deserves; but he’s learning to accept that he does. The love that Eiji and Shorter continue to give to him, on both the lowest and brightest days they have together.

Lately, there’s more bright days.

“We like having you here too. Always.” Eiji says, and Shorter moves to hold one of his hands in his, stroking his palm with his thumb. Eiji is best at showing his affection through his words, and Shorter through action and physical gestures. It shows now too as Ash practically melts under Eiji’s simple words and Shorter’s gentle touch. 

It’s freeing, to be able to feel vulnerable around people who he knows would never betray that trust he puts in them.

The day goes on and amongst their usual banter, something changes. The mood shifts, and they can all feel it. Eiji is the one to bring up the question. It’s been a while since the last time, and they just all need that push that Eiji usually initiates to do something about it.

“What do you want to do later tonight?” Eiji asks Ash, also looking to Shorter to ask him as well.

“Anything that Ash wants.” Shorter says, without hesitation. 

It takes a lot for Ash to ask for what he wants sometimes, but he does it now. Feeling safe and secure around them. Heat rising in his body and his heart picking up speed in excitement.

“I want the both of you.” 

“We’ll take care of you.” Shorter promises, and Ash knows that he means it. 

~

Ash is situated on Shorter’s lap, Eiji in between his legs. Their clothes and Shorter’s sunglasses long forgotten somewhere in the room. 

Eiji kisses Shorter first, a simple press of the lips that quickly becomes an open-mouthed kiss. It’s slow, but needy, and Eiji’s feeling a little dizzy. Shorter’s tongue making him weak and stoking the desire that’s building up in his body.

Ash whines to bring their attention back to him. 

“Hey, don’t worry, we’re still here.” Shorter reassures him, and he grabs his face gently to kiss him next. It’s sweet, just a peck between them. But Ash wants more, and says as much by pressing harder against Shorter, who lets him in. Lets him take as much as he wants. Ash melts into the kiss, tasting both Eiji and Shorter at the same time. His head spins at the taste.

Eiji who’s been watching, then moves to take care of Ash. Ash is still kissing Shorter, and Eiji takes the opportunity to take the head of Ash’s cock into his mouth. The taste heady in his mouth, Eiji takes a few experimental sucks, making Ash moan. Shorter has to break off their kiss to let Ash properly breathe.

Ash comes back to his senses quickly. “Mmm, yeah, keep going.” He tells Eiji, who doesn’t need to be told twice.

Eiji pulls off the tip and licks up his length, once, twice, a third time, and Ash is very hard. Eiji takes him back into his mouth once again, sucking, and being motivated by the sounds that Ash can no longer keep from spilling out of his mouth. Shorter helps him keep grounded by intertwining their fingers together, giving Ash something to hold onto.

Eiji continues to suck his cock, bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm. Shorter who’s been watching, bites into Ash’s neck, just below his ear. Not too roughly, but enough to leave a mark on his previously unblemished skin. The bite makes Ash buck his hips up into Eiji’s mouth involuntarily, the action making Eiji choke a little bit. 

“Fuck! Fuck, sorry.” Ash apologizes, but Eiji just looks up at him through his eyelashes, blinking innocently. He gets right back to it. Fitting more of Ash’s cock down his throat once he takes him in his mouth again.

Ash is overwhelmed in the best way, and it’s only the start.

Eiji pulls off of Ash’s dick not too long after, and Ash almost wants to cry. From how good he feels, how good they both feel around him.

“I’m going to prepare you now, okay sweetheart? For Shorter.” Eiji says, and Ash can only nod his head, panting.

“Do you have it?” Eiji asks Shorter, and Ash is confused for a moment until he sees Shorter with the lube that’s conveniently in their bed stand drawer.

_Ah._

The anticipation of this part is what always gets to Ash. The way that Eiji looks at Ash, he can see the way that Eiji looks at him with desire, but most of all with tenderness and want. Wanting to make Ash feel good.

It’s almost excruciating how Eiji takes his time. First he pours a generous amount of lube all over his fingers and onto Ash’s hole. Not caring how messy it’s makes his own fingers and Ash’s thighs as the lube travels down them.

Eiji starts to prepare him. First one finger, and then two. Working his way up to three. In and out, over and over again. Eiji pumps his fingers and scissors Ash slowly, careful not to hurt him. Never wanting to hurt him. He is also careful to not hit his prostate, knowing that Ash doesn’t want to cum that way today. Even though he easily could.

“Hurry up Eiji, please I’m ready.” Ash whines, and Eiji shushes him, not picking up the pace. He still above all wants Ash prepared.

“You’re doing so well Ash. So good, so good for me and Shorter, hmm?” He praises, and Ash can only feel the heat throughout his body grow stronger. His dick is ridiculously hard.

Eiji distracts Ash by kissing him again, and Shorter also distracts him by leaving another hickey on his neck. Ash’s pants becoming more heavy, and god it already feels this good with just Eiji’s fingers inside and Shorter giving him attention.

Finally, finally Eiji pulls his fingers out of Ash. 

“Ride me.” Shorter says, who’s also painfully hard at this point watching Eiji open up and prepare Ash for him.

“Yea, yea. Just hurry up, before I make myself cum.” Ash growls.

“Hey, careful there babe.” Shorter warns, low and husky, and Ash is so so turned on.

Shorter grabs Ash by his hips, and helps Ash settle onto his own erection. Ash’s hands now grabbing onto his thighs to steady himself. Eiji sits back to watch them, idly stroking his own dick.

Ash moans as he fits Shorter’s entire length inside of him. 

Shorter starts thrusting up, and Ash muffles the scream building in the back of his throat. They settle into a push and pull, Ash meeting Shorter’s thrusts.

They’re both not going to last long.

“Harder. Shorter please. Fuck me harder.” Ash says, and Shorter does. He’d do anything for Ash.

He pushes up into Ash harder, and this time Ash can’t help the moans that spill out of his mouth as Shorter’s cock presses against his prostate.

“Mmm, yeah like that. More.” He says, gripping onto Shorter’s strong thighs as he feels himself coming close to cumming. 

“Anything you want baby. You look amazing.” Shorter says back. It only takes a few more thrusts against his prostate for Ash to cum. He spills all over himself, cum coming down his thighs. Shorter comes shortly after, Ash’s walls squeezing around his cock feeling too tight, too good.

Shorter pulls out of Ash, sits back against the pillows to collect himself. Ash on the other hand, clings onto Eiji. Eiji holding him through the aftershocks of orgasm. 

Ash looks blissed out, sated, but then he comes to once again. He wants more.

“Eiji, please. Fuck me too. I want it. Want to feel the both of you.” He begs into Eiji’s ear and it sends a shiver up Eiji’s spine.

_Fuck._

“Are you sure you want to go again? I can take care of myself, or Shorter can.” He asks, wanting to make sure. Shorter is still catching his breath.

“Please, please. I do.” Ash begs, and who is Eiji to ever deny him what he wants?

“Of course darling.” Eiji says, and he gets Ash ready. Handling Ash until he’s comfortable on his back, next to Shorter on the bed. Eiji positioning himself over him. Shorter having regained some of his senses, settles by Ash’s side sitting up, intertwining one of his hands with him once more.

Ash’s cock is quickly growing hard again, waiting in anticipation for Eiji. Shorter helps out by stroking up and down Ash’s length with another hand whispering praises.

“Baby boy. Doing so well for us. We love you so much.” He says, makes Ash feel good, hot, and ready to have Eiji inside already.

Eiji gets the lube again and pours more over his own cock, doesn’t need to put more into Ash, seeing as he’s already full of Shorter’s cum from earlier. Eiji watches transfixed as it dribbles down his thighs and onto the sheets. 

“I’m ready.” Ash says, wanting more, wanting Eiji too.

“Okay love. I’m going to push in now.” Eiji tells him and Ash can only nod frantically, panting. Eiji grabs Ash’s thighs to pull them apart, and puts them up and over his shoulders to get the best possible angle. Both of Ash’s hands loop around Eiji’s neck, so he can hold on.

Eiji aligns his cock to Ash’s entrance and pushes inside. Eiji kisses him once again, needy and hot. 

_Finally._

“Ah, hmm.” Ash moans, and Shorter strokes his hair, letting him know he’s still there. Ash tilts his head back into the sensation. Ash gasps in pleasure when Eiji settles into a rhythm, feeling so full. He’s filled with Shorter’s cum and now with Eiji’s cock too. Ash is overstimulated, each thrust leaving him gasping and moaning. 

Eiji’s thrusts are hitting Ash deep, and he can already tell both of them won’t last much longer. Eiji bites against his chest, matching the way that Shorter had marked him up before. Sucks and licks until it turns purple. Eiji also darkens the other places that Shorter had previously reached.

“Eiji, Eiji, Shorter, Shorter! Fuck!” Ash practically screams. Close to his limit already, Eiji is too. 

“What do you want baby?” Eiji asks, and he thinks he knows what Ash wants, just wants to hear Ash say it.

“Please. Harder.” Ash manages to choke out, and Eiji grants his wish.

Eiji’s speeds up his thrusts and angles them deeper, throwing Ash to the sweet and hot edge of pleasure until he falls over the edge. Eiji cums first, unable to control himself any longer. Ash quickly follows, this orgasm hitting him harder than the first. 

Ash falls back onto the bed, feeling lightheaded, but good. So fucking good. Both Eiji and Shorter’s cum drips out of him now. It’s a mess now, everything on the bed is in disarray. All of them trying to catch their breath, but right then and there, Ash wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Shorter asks, and Ash responds by holding onto Shorter’s hand, squeezing. Eiji watches and takes his other hand from his side. 

“Exhausted. But thank you.” He takes a breath. Overcome with the feeling of being cared for, of being with the two people he trusts the most in the world.

“Love you.” He says to Shorter, who wasn’t expecting that at all. 

Those simple words make Shorter’s eyes soften. Ash could fall all over again. 

“I love you too. You and Eiji.” Shorter reaffirms, knowing how hard this is for Ash to say. 

It’s hard for Shorter to say too, but they’re all working on it. 

“I love you so much Ash. Love the both of you.” Eiji says open and honest, in the way that only he can be. Ash looks at him, and Eiji looks so beautiful.

He’s not sure when or how, but he drifts off into sleep, too exhausted to stay up any longer. He only knows that Eiji and Shorter are still there with him.

~

Eiji of course, is the first one to wake up from resting. It’s not too long after. His eyes blink sleepily, trying to adjust to the dimly lit bedroom. He rubs his eyes and that’s when he feels it, the stickiness on his body and on the bed. Eiji makes the difficult choice of getting up from the bed.

As much as he hates it, he disentangles himself from Ash’s arms, giggling at the way that Ash whines and tries to hold on. The tiredness that Ash feels quickly having him close his eyes again and giving up, however. 

The sight that greets Eiji once he successfully sits up on the bed has his heart soaring. The way that Shorter is holding Ash securely in his arms, looking content and satisfied. Ash too, looks happy and peaceful, not a line of worry on his face. Eiji wants to capture that moment forever. 

So maybe he does, quickly taking a picture with his phone that was haphazardly lying on the floor. It’s not his usual camera, but it will have to make do for now. They’ll have more moments, he knows this. Eiji then remembers why he got up in the first place.

“Hey, babes, wake up.” Eiji says.

No response from either of them.

“Come on, we should go shower, at least before morning. We have to change the sheets too.” Eiji implores them, but Ash just turns around into Shorter’s arms, and the two cuddle impossibly closer together. Eiji can’t help the sound that comes out of his mouth from how sweet they are.

“Don’t wanna.” Ash says grumpily, feeling deliciously sore and tired. Not even Eiji’s sweet voice as he talks to them can get him to move at the moment. Feeling safe and protected in Shorter arms, he decides to not move. Shorter smiles at Ash, rubbing his cheek against his soft hair. 

“You heard him darling, he doesn’t want to get up. It’s also probably illegal for me to move right now. If I get up, it’s like moving a sleeping cat.” He says.

Ash growls a little at that, but he just nuzzles in farther into Shorter’s chest as Shorter pets his hair soothingly. He scratches here and there and Ash seems to enjoy it. Making small noises of contentment.

“Good kitty.” Shorter teases and taps his nose, and Ash doesn’t object. Eiji files away that information for later. For now though, taking a shower is the pressing issue.

“Please, I know it’s hard, but I don’t want to hear you two complaining later about feeling gross. It’s already gross.” Eiji says, furrowing his eyebrows. He knows them well enough to know that this will definitely happen if he doesn’t make them get cleaned up now.

Ash stays silent, pretending not to hear, and Shorter can only look up at Eiji with a sheepish smile on his face. Shorter is at the complete mercy of Ash. He’s in that position a lot.

So Eiji has to fight back.

Eiji gets back onto the bed, and goes straight for the attack. Showering Ash and Shorter in kisses. He’s relentless, going in for the kill. Kissing everywhere he can reach, their foreheads, their cheeks, their noses; until Ash and Shorter both can’t stop laughing.

“Stop!” Ash giggles, and Eiji leaves a huge smooch on his cheek and then his lips, leaving Ash a blushing mess once again. He feels sated and happy. It’s the best feeling.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Eiji says. At least for now. He holds no promises for once they’re in the bathroom.

“Also, if you both take a shower right now and help me change the sheets, then we can have takeout for a week.” He promises, an extra incentive to get them to move faster.

They both perk up at that statement.

“Fine!” Ash finally agrees, and both Eiji and Shorter smile. Eiji’s won the battle tonight.

Eiji silently asks Shorter for help, and he knows what to do. Shorter lifts and carries Ash off of the bed, Ash holding on and letting himself be cared for. Eiji is glad. He can’t stop the fond smile on his face as he watches them.

It’s a tight fit in the bathtub, as most things are for the three of them. But they make it work. 

They’ll always make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was an experience writing this. I love them a lot and I just hope that came through.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift May. ♡ 
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely beta readers junai and my roommate lmao
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, let me know what you think!
> 
> Talk to me (or even send requests!) to my twitter [@bananafishings](https://twitter.com/bananafishings).
> 
> Also, remember to use condoms in real life ya'll.


End file.
